This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to control systems for refrigerator compartments.
Some known refrigerators include a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Such a refrigerator also typically includes a refrigeration sealed system circuit including a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser connected in series. An evaporator fan is provided to blow air over the evaporator, and a condenser fan is provided to blow air over the condenser. In operation, when an upper temperature limit is reached in the freezer compartment, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are energized. Once the temperature in the freezer compartment reaches a lower temperature limit, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are de-energized.
Known household refrigerators include side-by-side, top mount, and bottom mount type refrigerators. Typical control systems maintain the cooling environments of the refrigerator volume and the freezer volume. However, in each refrigerator configuration, the refrigeration volume and the freezer volume are fixed. It would be desirable to vary or increase the amount of refrigerator volume or freezer volume regardless of refrigerator configuration.